Hate is Forbidon love
by Dracos1grl
Summary: Alright i hate doin this, so Hermione's mum dies cough her dad becomes a jerk she becomes
1. 1the begining

1.How it begins

" I love you ." Whispered…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Hermione shot up in her bed from a cold sweat. She took a deep breath and slipped her feet on the floor.

She rubbed her eyes and got up, she then went into the restroom. She took off her close and got into the shower.

"Hurry up" Hermione's father yelled 

She got out of the shower and got dressed. She pulled on a black tub top belly shirt and a pair of jean short shorts. She brushed her hair and teeth and went back into her room.

" Get down here NOW!" Her father yelled angrily. 

Ignoring him she went into her room and pulled on her knee high tie up boots. Then she put on her face and carried her trunk down to the car.

When she got to the car she put her trunk in the backseat.

She was stopped by her father.

"Bloody Hell you look like a hooker!" He said harshly.

"Well I like it and I'm not changing!" She answered.

" I'm not going to be seen with you dressed like that!"

She stood up as straight as she could to answer him with,

"Well then close your eyes or walk ten steps behind me!"

With that her father rouse his hand and back handed her.

" Don't get that attitude with me, or get used to that!"

" Get used to it? Every night you come home drunk and smack me around, you don't think I'm used to it?"

"You good for nothing father of mine! I cant wait to go to the burrow and get away from you!" She said.

"neither can I!" He answered

With that she slide into the front seat and her father got into the drivers seat.

Not a another word was spoken till they got to Diagonally.

"Get out of the bloody car" her father said

Then she got out of the car and went into the bar where she was greeted by the Weasilys and Harry Potter.

Mr.Weasliy greeted her and took her trunk. With a blank stair Mrs.Weasly went with him.

"Hello" Harry said 

"Hi" She answered.

"Ready to go?"

"Ya!" Harry said

"Ron! Ron?" Hermione asked

"Oh ya lets Go!" Ron said 

With that They proceeded to the brick wall and with a few taps the three entered Diagonally.

"Wow there is a lot on the list this year" Harry said

"Ya" Ron answered

"Lets get our books first" Hermione said.

They got their books then were going to get drinks.

When they go to the shop Ron ordered two butter beers and gave one to Hermione one.

Then they all went and sat in the corner of the shop.

They all started to talk but Hermione was busy looking at the most gorges guy in the shop.

He was 6''4' and had blond hair.

Then she realized it was … Malfoy?!?!?!

Then he turned and walked to their table.

" Great Out of every one here I run into the wonder trio!" He said

" Nobody made you come over here Malfoy!" Hermione snapped as she stood up.

He turned and stared at her … and stared at her. 

"Hey freak boy!" He snapped out of what seemed to be a trance.

He then grabbed her around the waist. His lips were inches from her ear and whispered,

"go to hell you bloody stupid mud blood."

He then pushed her back down into her chair.

Ron and Harry then stood up

" DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ron yelled.

" Ya just leave Malfoy!" Harry said harshly

Malfoy bent down and ran his fingers threw her hair. She slapped his hand away.

Then he whispered,

"See you at school Hermione."

Then he left.

Hermione sat for a min. she shivered because the way he said her name gave her the chills.

" Sit down Harry."

"Cool it Ron I'm fine." she reashered them

Both sat down.

" That jerk!" Ron sneered

They all then got up and left to go back to the burrow

A/N I do not own any people so far please reveiw


	2. 2 At the Burrow

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY SO FAR

At the Burrow

"Would you please just stop!?!?!?!" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Stop what?" Ron asked.

"Stop talking about what happened?" Hermione answered

"Fine." Answered Ron

The whole time back to the burrow Harry and Ron did not stop talking about what happened at diagonally. Hermione was getting annoyed with it.

They finally got to the burrow and Hermione sighed happily.

She was glad to be home or what she called it.

As she walked in she was greeted by Ginny with a big hug.

"Hi, Hermione!" Ginny Said excitedly.

"Hello I missed you!" Answered Hermione.

"Dinner will be ready in a few!" Yelled Mrs.Weasly.

"Em'k mum!" Ron yelled back.

_______________________________________________________

Hermione then went up to Ginny's room to unpack. She just finished unpacking when…..

BOOM BANG!!!!!

Everything came crashing down.

"AUGH" Hermione yelled.

"OOPS OUR BAD!" The twins yelled.

Everyone came running up to Hermione.

"You ok Mione?" Harry asked.

She giggled.

"Ya" She answered as she burst out laughing.

"You're all used to that?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell, did you hit you head? Or did you just go crazy?!?!?!" Ron asked

Mrs.Weasly raised her hand and smacked Ron on the back of his head.

"Watch your lang.!" She scolded him.

Hermione got up off the floor.

"Sorry sweaty, the twins have been blowing things up lately." Mrs.Weasly told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"They have been "experimenting" stuff for jokes!" Ron explained.

Right as Ron finished the twins popped up in the door way.

"Sorry mum!" They apologized.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"What's "UP" with your hair?" HE HE Ginny laugh out.

The twins' hair was standing on ends and they had ash all over their faces.

"Dinners ready." Mrs.Weasly giggled out.

"Wash up." She said.

____________________________________________________________

Everyone washed up. Then they all sat down at the table. Mrs.Weasly served everyone.

"So how has your summer been Hermione? Mr.Weasly asked.

"Oh, Ok."

"Must have been hard losing your mum to a death eater." Mr.Weasly said.

"Their all bastards!" Ron yelled out.

His mum raised her hand but he blocked it

"I know I know lang.!.!." Ron said sarcastically.

"What do you mean death eater my mum died in a car crash, that's what my dad told me, HE TOLD ME SO!" She yelled out as she began to cry.

"No honey…" Before Mr.Weasly could finish he saw his wife shaking her head no.

"You did not know?" Mr.Weasly asked softly.

Hermione's' eyes were full of tears. She got up and fled to her room.

"I'll go talk to her." Ginny said.

"No she needs to be alone for a little while." Mrs.Weasly told them all.

________________________________________________________________

Hermione got to her room flung herself on her bed and cried.

About one hr. later Ginny came up to the room. She got changed and laid down.

On accident she woke up Hermione. When Hermione thought Ginny was asleep she started to cry again. She finally got back to sleep.

A little while later Hermione woke up in a cold sweat.

She was dreaming about her Mum. She got up and got a drink of water. Then decided to go ask Mr.Weasly a question.

She went down the hall and walked into the Wesley's room she stood over Mr.Weasly. He awoke with a small jump.

"I want to know it all." She whispered into Mr.Weaslys ear.

He looked at her with a blank stare.

She then left the room.

A/n I have posted part of this story befor please forgive if you get confussed sorryL 


	3. 3 At the Ministry

.

3. at the Ministry

DSCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE BUT JON KENDLE

REVIEW PLEASE

Hermione's pov.

"What!" Hermione yelled out as she was shock awake by Mr. Wesley.

"Shah, we have to go I have to get to work." He whispered. "Get dresses." 

Hermione sat up and Mr.Weasley left the room.

Hermione got up and started to pull on a tank top when she decided to dress a little more conservative for where she was going. So instead she put on a black t-shirt and a pair of bellbottoms. After she was dressed she put on her face and did her hair in a half ponytail. 

Then as quickly and quietly as she cold she crept down the hall and stairs to find Mr. Wesley waiting at the door. She slightly slowed and looked down.

"Ready?" Mr. Wesley asked uneasily.

"Sure, I guess." Hermione answered back.

And with that both head out the door and went to the car.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(In the car)

For the first few minuets there was no talking.

Then Mr. Wesley Spock, "So, Sorry I did not know that you did not know about your parents." 

Hermione nodded.

Mr. Wesley stated to feel uncomfortable and he could tell Hermione felt the same.

So the last words spoken before they got to the Ministry were by Mr. Wesley, "We will be arriving in bout 20."

**************************

(At the Ministry)

Hermione and Mr. Wesley arrived at the ministry at 7:00 on the dot.

As the two of them walk Mr. Wesley asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I think so." Hermione said.

Both walked in and they went to the 10 floor.

Mr. Wesley sat down at his desk Hermione sat in a chair in front of the desk. 

Mr. Wesley starts to work.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Hermione asked a few minutes later.

"Well, your mother was killed…" There was a sudden pause.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"…Well a group called death eaters who like money and want…" He was stopped suddenly by Hermione

"I Know What A Death Eater Is!" Hermione said clutching her hands.

Mr. Wesley sighed, "Then a death eater became mad at your family, mostly at your mother but they came to your house when you were at school in your 5 yr and your mum had just got home from get the grocers when the death eater came out and well… killed her."

"How?" she asked.

"With the avadacaduva curse (sorry bout spelling)."

Hermione got a tear in here eye.

"No, you're lying!" She repeated over and over.

"No, I'm sorry I'm not lying to you." He said.

"It's not true!" Hermione got out through tears.

"Yes we have pic…" He stopped as Hermione looked up.

"I want to see them." She said whipping away the tears.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. And Ill go find them if I have too." She sneered.

"Fine." He gave in to her.

Mr. Wesley and Hermione went up to the 17 floor.

They walked down a hall then turned down a hall where Mr. Wesley went into a room and told Hermione to wait out side.

Mr. Wesley went in and came back a few minutes later.

"Are you sure you want to see the pictures?" He asked her holding a stack of pictures in his hands.

She paused, "Yes."

He handed her the pictures. She started to cry again. 

Then she started to feel dizzy. She dropped the pictures and started to rundown the halls.

She made a right turn when she felt herself start to fall when she felt two large muscular arms catch her.

Dracos pov.

"I need the Port file." Jon Kendle said aloud.

"Uh Ill get it." Draco said.

"Anything to get out of here." He mumbled.

Draco got up and left the room he was sitting in.

He started to walk down the hall when he saw a gorgeous woman running down the hall.

She looked uneasy upset or something. She stopped to turn around and she started to fall over herself. 

He rushed forward to catch.

He caught her. She looked like she would pass out but she opened her eyes and hopped out of his arms.

"What are you thinking! Torching me!" she yelled at me.

I stared at her confused what's with this little bitch when I realized it was Hermione Granger.

"Uh am I stuck on glue or did I just help you, I thought I wasn't feeling good to day, but you know why would you care, you're just an ungrateful whiny little bit…!" I started to yell but I was stopped by my father.

Normal pov

She started to black out but caught her self. She then opened her eyes to see a pair of dark mysterious hazy gray eyes looking down at her.

Then she realized the eyes belonged to Dracos Malfoy.

When she came to her scenes she jumped out of his arms.

"What are you thinking! Torching me!" she yelled at him.

He got a confused look on his face but it soon turned to a smirk.

"Uh am I stuck on glue or did I just help you, I thought I wasn't feeling good to day, but you know why would you care, you're just an ungrateful whiny little bit…!" He started to yell but was stopped by his father.

"Dracos what the hell are you doing?" His father scolded. 

"It looks like your bothering this…" He also stopped.

"Ugh, what is this, it is." He said inspecting her.

"It is a Granger." He said in disgust.

"I did not think a granger would show up around here after what happened!" 

"Yet the Granger family is known to be just a little too noisy." He said as he put a hand on Drano's shoulder.

Just then Mr. Wesley caught up. 

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, just chatting." Luscious said.

Then he turned away.

"Come on Dracos." He said.

"Watch your self Granger." He said walking away.

Hermione stood there with Mr. Wesley speechless, for just a minute.

"Well I better get you home." Mr. Wesley broke the silence.

"Yes I will" Hermione answered.

"What." Mr. Wesley asked.

"Uh, oh nothing" 


End file.
